Alianzas
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: En un mundo donde los ángeles y demonios fueron arrojados a la tierra y convertidos en mortales formaron dos reinos en constante guerra. La paz entre Celestiales e Infernales dependerá del matrimonio entre sus príncipes herederos Aziraphale, un muchacho enamorado de otro; y Crowley, un jovencito de dieciséis años que ha idealizado a su desconocido prometido durante toda su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**

**1**

"**Comprometidos"**

Los ángeles y los demonios una vez fueron inmortales; seres divinos que tras la caída iniciaron una guerra despiadada. La creadora trató de aplacar aquello con la creación de los humanos, pero todo empeoró.  
El infierno era malvado pero el cielo era cruel; así que la creadora, cansada decidió dejarlos a su suerte.  
En la tierra tanto ángeles como demonios se volvieron mortales y fueron adquiriendo características humanas hasta convertirse en unos.

El pueblo de los Celestiales y el de los Infernales decían ser descendientes de estas tazas y por ello aun mantenían la guerra entre sus sangres .

El plan divino es inefable por lo que tras tanta matanza nadie entendió cuando a la reina Michael VIII se le ocurrió instaurar la paz mediante alianzas. Resultó aún más sorprendente cuando se supo que Belcebú, señora de los Infernales, había aceptado.

Jamás había existido alianza semejante; ni siquiera se consideró nunca que la sangre infernal y celestial se unieran.

Sin embargo estaba sucediendo, y el sobrino de Michael, heredero al trono, fue prometido en matrimonio desde muy joven con un Infernal recién nacido hijo de la reina Belcebú.  
Aziraphale era el nombre del muchacho quién creció sin saber de su compromiso. Era un Celestial joven, algo tímido y muy bien educado por su tía la reina.

Sus padres habían sido dos Celestiales que intentaron criarlo en los valles de los hombres pero tras la muerte de ambos a manos de unos Infernales rebeldes el pequeño Aziraphale volvió a las montañas, a los castillos tallados en la piedra de las cumbres y a los bosques nevados en las alturas de la capital de los Celestiales.

Pasados los años se había vuelto un jovencito obediente, decoroso, y fuerte a pesar de que solía abusar de los manjares de las cocinas por lo que era musculoso pero rellenito. Su educación fue la apropiada para un futuro rey. Sabía muchas lenguas, leía demasiado, era diestro con la espada y el arco, montaba a caballo con elegancia, utilizaba sus dones celestiales a la perfección tanto para sanar como su fuerza que era nada comparada a la de un humano.

Era por todos sus dones que se le permitió desde que se volvió un hombre sucumbir a sus debilidades. Se daba sus caprichos como la poesía y el arte. Encontraba todo esto tan perfecto que se sumió en el teatro y los poemas durante toda su adolescencia y no pasó mucho antes de que intentara encontrar aquellos romances épicos de sus páginas en la vida real. Fue difícil, a pesar de que su tía permitía el desfile de parejas que Aziraphale llevaba al palacio.  
Con el paso del tiempo el joven rubio fue dándose cuenta que el romance era muy difícil de encontrar así que se entregó a las novelas eróticas y su desfile de amantes así como los rumores sobre su promiscuidad fueron en aumento.

El compromiso de su infancia se mantuvo en secreto incluso a sus diecisiete cuando Aziraphale anunció a su tía que deseaba contraer matrimonio con otro celestial. El mejor amante que había tenido: Oscar. La reina le prometió falsamente que si después de unos amante los continuaba sintiendo lo mismo por el poeta de la corte bendeciría esa unión.

Cuando Aziraphale cumplió veintitrés y estaba más enamorado que nunca de Oscar volvió a insistir con el matrimonio. Para su mala suerte las negociaciones con la reina Belcebú tras años de desacuerdos finalmente habían terminado y se había pactado el compromiso para dentro de poco.  
El siempre calmado príncipe Aziraphale sintió como si le dieran una cuchillada cuando su tía le explicó del compromiso. Despotricó, se encerró en su habitación por días y juró que no se casaría con nadie que no fuese Oscar.

-¡y menos con un sucio demonio! -había gritado sin siquiera conocer a su prometido.  
Su rabieta duró algo más de un mes. Fue cuando intentó huir con el poeta de la corte que su tía tuvo suficiente. Exilió a Oscar del reino y conminó a su sobrino a una torre. Tras algunas amenazas y unas cuantas charlas sobre el deber y el honor Aziraphale se rindió pero quizá no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las palabras de consejero de su tía, Gabriel.

-Puedes traer a Oscar de vuelta. Sólo debes follarte al Infernal hasta que lo preñez y listo. Tendrás heredero, consorte y Oscar y tú pueden seguir juntos. ¿O acaso crees que tu tío el consorte de la reina no tuvo varias amantes?

El verano término y el otoño empezó anunciarse con leve lloviznas y vientos fuentes. El matrimonio estaba planeado para dentro de pocas semanas, sería celebrado en el reino de los Celestiales y después de un año la pareja viajaría hacia las costas del reino Infernal.

Crowley príncipe de los infernales no estaba ni un poco preocupado por ello. Aunque definitivamente iba a extrañar el clima cálido y el océano a los pies del palacio durante ese año. Debía admitir que se hallaba muerto de nervios, no precisamente por la boda, sino que toda su vida desde que tenía memoria supo que se casaría con un Celestial, con el príncipe descendiente de los ángeles. Cada día de su vida supo lo que se esperaba de él.

\- ¿quiero decir...Zira... Ariza..Aziraphale se presenta como masculino o femenino  
? -preguntó esa mañana.

Era bien sabido que los humanos no sean con un género que determinaba su vida pero tanto celestiales e infernales era neutrales excepto por su estética.

-Masculino- respondió Anatema, la mejor amiga del joven-. Creo. No lo sé. Pero se supone que... ya sabes…

-¿qué? –preguntó Crowley que ya llevaba media hora acomodándose su túnica frente a un espejo.

-ya sabes –Anathema movió las cejas, insinuante-. ¿Quién le hará un bebé a quién?

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Crowley. Para ser un infernal era bastante recatado con el tema del sexo, en especial del sexo con Celestiales.

-Eres raro… -rio su amiga bruja.

-¡No lo soy! Sólo… sólo…. Ya sabes que para un Celestial sería ofensivo que su rey apareciera en cinta. Tienen muchos prejuicios y según mi madre debo ser yo quién…-murmuró entre dientes-… quede…- dibujó con su mano una barriga imaginaria en su abdomen.

Anathema rompió a reír y Crowley le arrojó el velo negro que, según la tradición de los Infernales, debía llevar cubriendo su cabello a manera de anunciar su castidad ya que pocos Infernales mayores de quince lo eran.

La bruja lo ayudó a ajustarse el cinturón en forma de serpiente alrededor de la túnica oscura y le acomodó los largos cabellos rojos en una trenza elegante antes de entregarle el velo.

-¿estás seguro de todo esto, Crow? –preguntó en tono quedo.

El pelirrojo sonrió como un tonto.

-¡Claro que sí! –se giró impaciente-, ya sé… todos los descendientes de los caídos creemos que los Celestiales son unos bastardos pero… lo dudo. En especial de su príncipe. Has oído lo que mi madre cuenta: es rubio, ojos azules, fuerte y a la vez educado y delicado. Suena perfecto para mi…

Anathema lo muró con segundo en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Con suerte nuestros hijos se parecerán a él y no tendrán mis ojos amarillos –añadió el muchacho.

-¡Por Satán! –exclamó la bruja-, estás tan enamorado y ni siquiera lo conoces.

Crowley rodó los ojos.

-Y el bastardo seguro caerá rendido a mis pies –dijo con las manos en las caderas. Era guapo, alto y esbelto; e irradiaba confianza en sí mismo; aun así, era un muchacho de dieciséis apenas. Demasiado joven.

La puerta resonó con tres golpes duras. Anathema se apresuró a abrirla. Era Belcebú. La bruja hizo una reverencia ante su reina.

-Mi señora…-Belcebú le sonrió un poco y se dirigió directo a donde su hijo.

-Anthony, es hora de irnos.

La reina era una mujer bajita pero poderosa y todo el mundo lo sabía. Tal vez no era la más elegante pero su pueblo la amaba y respetaba al igual que a su hijo, aunque últimamente no era muy bien visto que fuera a casarse con un Celestial.

-Todo está listo, Incluso el carruaje –añadió ella acomodándole el cinturón y la túnica a su hijo. Su único hijo.

Cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que miraba a Crowley con frialdad, pero él y la servidumbre cercana a ellos sabían cuanto lo amaba.

-Mamá… -murmuró el pelirrojo en protesta tratando de sonar firme-, estoy bien con todo esto.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, Anthony. Y también sé lo nervioso que pueden poner estas cosas… las bodas, las alianzas –justo en ese momento Belcebú dejó de ser la reina para pasar a ser su madre-, las cosas serán muy diferentes allá. Nunca has estado en las montañas de los Celestiales –se apartó de él con un suspiro-. Vamos. Hay mucho de qué hablar en el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**

**2**

**"Primer Baile"**

Los primeros días el traqueteo del carruaje en el camino resultó de lo más fastidioso, aunque Crowley terminó habituándose y admitiendo que era mucho mejor que montar. Odiaba tener que ir a caballo casi tanto como odiaba tener que dormir en una carpa y oler a cenizas y humo todo el día por los campamentos que hacían por las noches.

Sólo será un mes. Un mes se decía sabiendo que en pocas semanas aparecerían en el horizonte los valles de los hombres y a que a partir de ello poco faltaría para divisar los montes escarpados en cuyas cumbres habitaban los celestiales.

su madre todos los días se encargaba de hablarle sobre que debía confiar en Anathema pase lo que pase porque ella además se quedaría con él, así como una pequeña parte de la guardia real. Las conversaciones con Belcebú fueron entretenidas al principio haciendo bromas sobre celestiales y breves recordatorios de sus costumbres en las cuales había sido educado desde pequeño

Conforme los días pasaban los detalles de su madre comenzaron a perturbarlo. Una cosa era saber que los celestiales bebían hidromiel, pero jamás vino por considerarlo vulgar; que no comían carne sino muy rara ocasión, o que apreciaban la castidad de su pareja, pero otra muy diferente era saber que en los matrimonios de importancia política la consumación era un acto casi público al ser atestiguada por nobles y sacerdotes, o que se esperaba del consorte una total sumisión a su esposo.

\- ¡Espera! -exclamó Crowley horrorizado-, ¿es decir que tendré que cambiar mi cuerpo a lo que él quiera… ¿sólo por sus gustos?

-Será por poco tiempo. Estoy segura que se entenderán bien y si lo hacen él respetará tus elecciones de género también -lo tranquilizó la reina.

El detalle de la purificación a mano de los sacerdotes tampoco le gustó a Crowley. A nadie le hubiera agradado la idea de ser toqueteado y bañado por un grupo de ancianos.

bueno -se decía el pelirrojo-, todo resultará bien. Lo presiento

Había llegado a idealizar tanto a Aziraphale en su mente que para cuando empezó el ascenso a las montañas era un manojo de nervios que apenas si comía o dormía. Obviamente quiso encontrar un hoyo o esconderse bajo una roca cuando su madre entró en detalles más íntimos sobre la sexualidad que tendría como persona casada. Le habló sobre el dolor y el placer y como lubricar los lugares correctos de su cuerpo la noche de bodas para no sufrir un desgarre.

el frío era un bastardo. Crowley no entendía como los celestiales vivían en ese clima. sí, sus murallas de piedra y sus salones de mármol Se veían muy bien con los carámbanos de hielo en las gárgolas y la escarcha en sus techos y almenas, pero igual sentía que sus huesos dolían de tanto tiritar.

Estaban llegando finalmente, el camino empinado se hacía más pequeño y los abetos en filas a sus lados parecían cerrarse en un túnel de vigilantes silenciosos. En la muralla esperaba la familia real de los celestiales.

Habían hecho una parada hace horas en el pueblo para hacer unos cuantos preparativos como es vestuario de príncipe Anthony y los obsequios llevados para la reina Miguel. Pero ya sólo faltaba minutos, después de tantos años de espera para conocer a Aziraphale.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando la llegada de la corte de los Infernales; miles de personas y el ejército real se habían reunido para dar la bienvenida a Lord Belcebú y el príncipe Anthony Crowley. Y a los pies de las puertas del palacio se hallaba la familia real, la reina con sus mejores galas, sus hermanos menores, y su sobrino Aziraphale, en su túnica blanca bordada con oro y con una capa de piel de oso igual de blanca y tan gruesa que se asemejaban a un par de alas plegadas.

Era tan elegante como la nieve que caía despacio, y el sonido de las trompetas o los vítores de la gente; tan perfecto excepto por su gesto rígido y fastidiado. Cuando el carruaje de la reina Belcebú se detuvo, Gabriel hizo un comentario sobre que la reina necesitaba un banquito para bajar. Ambos rieron, aunque Miguel los mandó a callar.

Su risa, sus ojos azules brillaron de diversión, y su cabello rubio casi resplandeciendo con la tenue luz del sol sería algo que Crowley jamás olvidaría porque fue lo primero que vio al bajarse porque fue primero que vio al bajarse del carruaje. Supo que todas sus expectativas habían sido un error. Aziraphale era mil veces más guapo. Quizá un poco fornido y rellenito pero perfecto.

Ojos amarillos, fue en lo primero que Aziraphale se fijó del príncipe Crowley. Aquello lo hizo cambiar su rostro de fastidio por uno de curiosidad. El viento helado sopló erizando la piel de Crowley pero también llevándose el velo que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Sus cabellos rojos quedaron alborotados y en un intento de acomodarse un mechón terminó ruborizándose,

Aziraphale sonrió ante tal gesto y su molestia se convirtió en tristeza. Era tan joven.

-¡Alteza, me complace presentarle a Anthony Crowley, príncipe de los Infernales! –anunció un guardia al rubio quién tomó la mano ajena besando su dorso con elegancia.

-Es un honor conocerte –murmuró y Crowley casi se derrite.

-El honor es… es mío-, respondió el pelirrojo con una ligera inclinación, y sus nervios haciéndolo ver aún más joven.

La gente aplaudió, las trompetas resonaron y ambas reinas saludaron al pueblo antes de retirarse. Acto seguido Aziraphale le ofreció su brazo a Crowley y también ingresaron a palacio; no obstante, el rubio seguía sintiéndose mal. Mal por Crowley; un muchacho lindo, de ojos alegres, inocente a pesar de ser un infernal, algo más bajito que él quizá porque aún estaba en su edad de crecimiento, y aun así alguien a quién (se prometió en ese instante) jamás se permitiría amar, porque sería fiel a su palabra y había prometido amar siempre a Oscar. Siempre sería Oscar.

La pólvora estalló en el cielo oscuro; los presentes, a la luz de las antorchas y las luciérnagas del jardín de la reina, aplaudieron. Había un banquete para todos, con muchas clases de manjares; las túnicas y vestidos lujosos usados por los nobles se paseaban por allí mientras los músicos tocaban una dulce melodía. Pero la atención de Crowley a pesar del frío estaba en Aziraphale: en cómo caminaba, en como hablaba, sus ademanes y gestos.

Dando un respingo salió de sus pensamientos cuando la reina Celestial hizo sonar una copa.

-Esta noche, amigos míos, celebramos no sólo la llegada de nuestros nuevos aliados sino también la unión de nuestras sangres con el compromiso entre nuestros príncipes –los nobles aplaudieron.

-Espero que la unión entre mi hijo y el príncipe Aziraphale traiga una nueva era de paz y prosperidad entre nuestras razas –añadió la reina Belcebú, la gente rompió en aplausos.

-¡Por nuestros príncipes! –exclamaron ambas reinas y todos brindaron.

La música se reanudó con renovada alegría, las copas sonaban aun con el brindis y uno que otro fuego artificial retumbaba al estallar formando constelaciones en el cielo. El baile empezó, varios nobles sacaron a sus parejas a la pista de baile para empezar con una danza lenta en la que sus manos elevadas no se tocaban, sólo giraban en torno el uno del otro en una especie de cortejo.

El príncipe Crowley comenzó a vagabundear entre la multitud, sonriendo como tonto y bebiendo tanto licor como le era permitido. Vio de reojo que la reina Miguel le susurraba algo en el oído a su sobrino Aziraphale, y éste hacía una seña a los músicos, cuya música se volvió aún más alegre. Quienes bailaban a mitad de la pista se dividieron en dos grupos dejando un camino en medio, ante el cual se puso de pie Aziraphale, con una expresión serena y paciente.

Crowley notó que el único al otro extremo de ese camino entre los nobles era él. Algo le había dicho Anatema sobre el baile tradicional de los prometidos, pero con tantos nervios se le olvidó hasta que tuvo a Aziraphale en frente suyo tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro el joven infernal, asintió y con una torpe inclinación tomó la mano ajena. Aziraphale le parecía un poco frío, pero al mismo tiempo amable, como si tratara de hacerlo sentir bien a pesar de no conocerlo. Tomado de la mano de Aziraphale dio una vuelta y se sintió mareado, pero rápidamente sintió la mano ajena en su cintura y se sintió más seguro.

La música era suave de pronto y sus pies se mecían guiados por el rubio, todo el mundo estaba en silencio mirándolos. Su mano en la del de ojos azules se apretó un poco cuando casi tropieza, pero nadie lo notó. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Aziraphale y sus pies se sintieron más ligeros.

Quizá era el vino, pero se sintió en el cielo, y aun cuando más parejas se sumaron a su baile para Crowley sólo existía él y el celestial con quién había sido comprometido desde su nacimiento. Se separaron un poco antes de girar con parejas diferentes para volver a encontrarse.

-bailas muy bien –el comentario del rubio le dio confianza a Crowley.

-Talento natural supongo. Eso o es porque me lo enseñaron desde los cinco años –respondió-, tu no bailas mal. Eres bueno guiando.

-Soy mejor en otras cosas.

La risa de Crowley y como movió su nariz de forma divertida llamó la atención de Aziraphale.

\- ¿cómo en qué? –el pelirrojo se apartó un poco, bailó medio segundo con otro y luego volvió hacia su prometido.

-Tiro con arco… cabalgar. Adoro cabalgar –comentó y el infernal pudo ver por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron que lo decía en serio- Me fascina ir por el bosque. Los postres. Hace poco vino por aquí un comerciante trayendo una nueva especia. Azafrán se llama. Debes probarlo… o las crepas.

-Imagino que sí, no creo que haya escuchado nada de eso antes, pero si me lo muestras… -el entusiasmo de Crowley y su curiosidad eran evidentes.

Sus manos no se rozaban mientras retrocedían y giraban en torno el uno del otro mirándose fijamente, sus túnicas susurraban la una contra la otra hasta que por fin pudieron tocarse y quizá Crowley se acercó demasiado, pero descubrió que la cercanía con Zira hacía que se le erizara la piel. Conversaban cada tanto, bailando en silencio cuando las notas del violín eran más lentas.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –la voz del celestial lo bajó de la nube de pensamientos bobos y enamorados que tenía Crowley.

\- ¿Qué? –murmuró apartándose unos milímetros para verlo al rostro-. Oh, yo… dieciséis, alteza –iba a seguir el consejo de su madre de ser muy sumiso con aquel celestial, quería ganarse su amor.

El ceño fruncido de Aziraphale no le dio buena espina, le sonrió nerviosamente mientras bajaba la mirada. El rubio lo hizo girar otra vez.

-Eres muy joven –comentó mientras iban de un lado al otro del salón, como si la música los llevara cuales hojas en el viento.

Aziraphale sentía las miradas de todos en ellos dos, y aunque los gestos de Crowley lo enternecían mucho escuchar que apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad lo llevó de vuelta a sus propios dieciséis cuando había conocido a Oscar. Cómo éste había resultado tan atrevido al momento de coquetear con él, cómo le enseñó el mundo de la poesía y lo incluyó entre sus amigos poetas y escritores en fiestas cuyo aroma a licor y sexo aun recordaba.

En medio de la bohemia era que Aziraphale se empezó a enamorar de Oscar, y cuando se dio cuenta ya no sólo era cuestión de rodar entre las sábanas de su recamara y follar sin descanso, sino de besar sus labios. Se descubrió adorando la sensación de los dedos de su amante en su rostro, en sus brazos y su abdomen. Se descubrió soñando no sólo con ser tomado por Oscar, sino con ser amado por él, y sus deseos se volvieron realidad.

Ahora estaba allí, lejos del amor de su vida, bailando con su futuro esposo; un niño demasiado inocente para comprender esas cosas, fue lo que pensó. En ese instante, en como sus ojos azules se perdieron en la nada, que Crowley percibió algo raro. Indiferencia.

-tu… tienes veintidós –comentó en voz baja.

-Veintitrés de hecho, cumplí hace poco –respondió Aziraphale con la nostalgia dibujada en sus facciones.

-Espero… espero que mi edad no sea un problema para ti. La verdad es que a veces puedo ser exasperante y hacer muchas preguntas… inapropiadas, pero no hablo demasiado… bueno, excepto por este momento claro. Pero es por los nervios… tu sabes… -Crowley hablaba demasiado cuando estaba asustado.

-Lo entiendo, querido –lo dijo para calmarlo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Crowley sintió que las piernas le fallaban, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y cuando la mano de Aziraphale lo tomó por la cintura guiándolo lejos del baile empezó a creer que el corazón se le saldría por la boca con el pulso desbocado.

-Es parte de la tradición que la ceremonia de la boda se celebre en el jardín de los reyes, cerca de la fuente de los ángeles. ¿Quieres conocerla? –sugirió Aziraphale mientras tomaba una antorcha en su mano libre y se dirigían a un sendero que se sumergía entre los árboles.

-¿Queda muy lejos? –Crowley miraba a la oscuridad con sospecha. No conocía el palacio todavía.

-No demasiado. Te gustará…

Con las luciérnagas revoloteando, tan luminosas como el fuego, alrededor de ellos, ambos ingresaron en el bosque de la reina. Una lechuza salió volando de pronto y Crowley dio un respingo antes de soltar una palabrota lo que hizo que Aziraphale lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento sé que… no debería utilizar palabras así, pero… lo siento –se disculpó, el rubio le dio la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Podía no amarlo, pero el pelirrojo era muy dulce por lo que decidió que al menos sería amable con el pobre muchacho.

-No te disculpes, por favor. Quiero que te sientas libre de ser quién eres cuando estés conmigo ¿de acuerdo? –le habló al oído.

-Sí. De acuerdo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la noche siguiendo el suave murmullo del agua que avanzaba por el arroyo guiándolos hacia la fuente donde en poco tiempo se convertirían en uno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**

**3**

"**Tradiciones"**

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de Aziraphale. Trataba de distraerse leyendo o saliendo a montar muy temprano cada mañana, pero era inútil. Su mente era un nudo interminable de sentimientos encontrados y ya ni los consejos de Gabriel funcionaban. Por una parte, estaba sintiendo que moriría si se atrevía a casarse con Crowley, que no podría sobrevivir sin Oscar ni un segundo más; y, al mismo tiempo, se hallaba sintiendo algo por su pelirrojo prometido. No era amor; se trataba de una leve atracción. Oscar había sido un fuego pasional que lo derretía hasta los huesos; Corwley era una llama desconocida, que cosquilleaba en su piel pero no lo hacía sentir seguro.

Las tormentas de nieve a veces no lo dejaban salir del palacio, pero eso no impidió que ignorara olímpicamente al muchacho. No quería tenerlo cerca porque lo hacía cuestionarse todo. Se limitó a cumplir los protocolos reales para presentar a su prometido ante la corte y el pueblo, pero nada más.

A la mañana siguiente del paseo que habían dado hacia la fuente del jardín real, habían salido a cabalgar acompañados por la guardia del príncipe que anunciaba con trompetas y un vocero la llegada del príncipe Crowley y su compromiso con el amado Aziraphale, heredero Celestial. La gente los recibió con aplausos y pétalos de rosas rojas como era costumbre.

Tres días después, tras una cena en que se esperaba conocer a los sacerdotes que bendecirían su unión, el pueblo sin que la corte se lo previera habían encendido linternas en todo el pueblo que flotaron hacia el cielo oscuro como ángeles remontando vuelo.

Aziraphale no quería esa boda; sentía que lo iba a volver loco. Preferiría mil veces escapar a seguir con eso. Pero siempre había tenido un gran sentido del deber.

Los preparativos de la boda los estaba supervisando la reina Michael, y la reina Belcebú. Sería algo magnífico en la catedral de la ciudad. Digno de los futuros reyes de dos razas unidas por la paz por medio de un heredero.

Los estandartes de los infernales, negros como el carbón con una serpiente dorada con rojo bordada en los blasones ondearía en la mitad de la catedral, sobre antorchas encendidas con fuego infernal. Del otro lado se alzarían los blasones de los Celestiales, de un blanco impoluto, con bordados plateados y azules, justo sobre el coro de niños que entonaría la música de la ceremonia.

Las flores serían plateadas, una rara especie que sólo se encontraba en invierno en las cuevas más profundas del reino de las montañas.

La alfombra que se abriría paso entre los dos grupos de invitados sería de un rojo sangre que Crowley odiaba. Odiaba todo en ese momento. Estaba tan estresado.

-Es color de mi cabello, me veré horrible –comentó con tono ahogado a Anatema.

La bruja estaba repatingada en un sofá de la sala de piano del palacio, donde había ido la modista de la reina para tomar las medidas de Crowley. Su traje de bodas sería el propio de su pueblo, una túnica negra por completo, de mangas amplias y sujeta a la cintura con un cinturón de piedras preciosas. Pero la capa que Aziraphale le colocaría en los hombros tras contraer matrimonio iba a ser de un plateado cuya tela hacía dudar a Crowley si de verdad era flexible o se trataba de algún metal precioso convertido en hebras.

-Es nada más la alfombra Crow –respondió ella, ruborizada por el vino que había estado bebiendo.

-¡auch! –Crowley fulminó con la mirada a la modista que acababa de picarlo con un alfiler.

-Manténgase erguido, príncipe –era la tercera vez que lo picaba.

Crowley había adorado cada momento que pasaba con Aziraphale, aunque la cabalgata le dejó las piernas doliendo y el cuello tenso. Odiaba los caballos pero a pesar de eso ir junto a su prometido lo motivo lo suficiente para soportar.

Durante la cena en que vio como el pueblo arrojaba las luces, no hizo falta que su corazón diera un vuelco para que empezara a pensar que si toda la gente estaba de acuerdo era porque su matrimonio con el guapo rubio era el destino.

Tener que pasar lejos de él era un verdadero fastidio. Escoger flores, tapices, manteles de mesas, velas y más flores era de lo más aburrido. Había querido que su madre se encargara de todo, incluso del banquete, pero ella le explicó que para los Celestiales era importante ver que el futuro rey consorte era totalmente capaz de organizar los eventos del palacio.

-Como una maldita ama de casa –refunfuñó Crowley para sus adentros.

Pero la boda estaba cada día más cerca y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y obligarse a tomar decisiones como qué servir, si hidromiel, cerveza o si estaba bien que hubiera nueve platillos en lugar de quince para los nobles. Por lo menos elegir la música no fue tan molesto pues el bardo que escogió era gracioso y tenía una voz agradable y un bigote que parecía tener vida propia cuando entonaba sus melodías.

Según supo las habitaciones para la consumación también estaban siendo preparadas, pero en aquello se le prohibía tener opinión alguna, lo que agradecía porque seguro que le iba a dar algo si veía el lugar y la cama donde prácticamente sería follado en público.

Disfrutó mucho cuando le anunciaron que habría un torneo en honor a la boda. En casa, siempre ganaba en los torneos, y los infernales no eran demasiado respetuosos o lame suelas como para dejarlo ganar nada más por ser el heredero.

Tanto infernales como celestiales participarían en el torneo, y para ello debieron tomarse precauciones extras como confiscarse armas letales a todo aquel que fuera a participar, sólo permitiéndose espadas romas y cosas que no propinarían más que un buen golpe.

Crowley se negó rotundamente a participar en la justa; pensó que su desidia por los caballos sería tomada a mal pero extrañamente el mensajero de la reina Michael a quién se lo dijo lució complacido. Al parecer no se esperaba que el consorte fértil, quién en el futuro llevaría un heredero, fuera tan arrojado y valiente para participar de manera entusiasta en el torneo.

El pelirrojo dejó pasar lo injusto que le parecía. Practicó su tiro con arco, y con la espada; cosa que lo relajó bastante.

Vio como llegaban las carpas de los distintos caballeros de todos los reinos, incluso humanos. Y cómo estabas se alzaban en un pintoresco y colorido campamento a los pies del palacio junto a la arena del torneo.

Las justas iniciaron con los primero rayos del sol, el pueblo estaba emocionado y los nobles bastante interesados observando por primera vez celestiales e infernales cargar unos contra los otros de manera pacífica.

Un par de esos enfrentamientos terminaron en golpes e intentos de asesinato, pero los caballeros que se atrevieron a desafiar la paz fueron llevados nada amablemente a los calabozos.

Mientras los músicos tocaban y la corte bebía, el terreno fue preparado para el tiro con arco. Crowley se retiró para prepararse con su mejor ropa. No era nada llamativo pero sus botas negras, con el pantalón algo holgado y su cota de malla sobre una camisa finísima de seda dorada lo hacían ver muy estilizado.

Aziraphale apareció entonces. Había muchos más caballeros listos para tirar a los blancos que consistían en un círculo de paja atada con el centro señalado por una marca roja, pero Crowley solo tuvo ojos para el rubio. Y por eso falló el primer tiro.

El segundo lo tuvo mejor. Y el tercero aún mejor. En orden de fallas los caballeros se iban retirando porque simplemente algunos consideraban caso perdido intentar desafiar el tiro perfecto del príncipe Aziraphale que había dado al centro del blanco sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero Crowley siguió intentando. Hasta que quedaron solos los dos. Aziraphale le sonreía cada tanto, porque al parecer le parecía dulce que Crowley fuera tan terco; por otra parte, a la gente le parecía grotesco.

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta hasta que al servir hidromiel, su madre se le acercó.

-Querido, no debes vencer al príncipe en su torneo.

-Pero es… es de ambos mamá. Es nuestra boda.

-Lo sé –le acomodó el cabello rojo-, pero tu serás su consorte y él será tu rey.

Eso lo tomó como un baldazo de agua fría. Consorte y rey. Nunca se lo había esperado. Su madre lo estaba vendiendo. Como a una vaca. El reino de los Infernales terminaría en manos de Aziraphale si algo le ocurría al pelirrojo y en nombre de la paz su madre parecía haberse resignado a eso. Si Aziraphale moría o resultaba herido, por otra parte, Crowley volvería a su reino como príncipe y jamás podría regir.

No se presentó al torneo de lucha con espadas, y eso pareció calmar al pueblo celestial y humano, ya que su escusa fue la más tonta. Estaba indispuesto. Pero en realidad lo que estaba era furioso.

-¿Cómo pudiste, madre? ¡¿cómo?! –gritaba en sus habitaciones.

-Anthony. Anthony Crowley. Eres un niño. No espero que lo entiendas –replicaba su madre con una calma tensa.

-Tienes razón. No entiendo… dijiste que era un matrimonio con igualdad de beneficios, pero en lugar de ello me vendes como una vaca. Si muero, si algo me pasa, si incluso a alguien se le ocurre matarme el reino… tu reino pasará a manos de Aziraphale. Un Celestial ¿no te molesta eso? Y éste reino, jamás, jamás va a ser mi hogar. Sólo seré el consorte. Nada más. La yegua de un celestial, lista para parir a sus herederos y dirigir la decoración del palacio –gruñía, gritaba y despotricaba. Odiaba a su madre en ese momento.

-Crowley, ya basta…éste acuerdo nos beneficia. Te embarazarás antes de que Aziraphale pueda darse cuenta que tiene la ventaja y tu heredero será tanto nuestro como de su padre celestial. Pero lo criarás tú. Tendrá más de infernal que de un maldito ángel. Y tu podrías llegar a ser su regente en caso de que tu esposo muera antes de que el niño o la niña cumpla la edad –explicó Belcebú en tono bajo, casi en un susurro tomando las manos de su atónito hijo-. No lo vez. Si nos arriesgábamos a otra guerra con Michael nos iban a destruir. Podremos superarlos en número, pero nuestros ejércitos son indisciplinados, varios ejércitos en uno solo; los celestiales son uno. Unidos, entrenados y además la fuerza de un solo celestial pulverizaría a cinco de nosotros en un parpadeo.

Crowley sintió un regusto amargo ascender a su boca, soltó las manos de su madre con rabia y sacudió la cabeza.

-La guerra… esto no es un acuerdo de paz no. Es sólo… sólo están siguiendo la guerra pero de forma política ¿no? –balbuceó tartamudeando de rabia.

-Crowley…

-¡No! Te odio… te odio y odio a Aziraphale –gritó y salió corriendo de allí.

Se perdió por horas. Corrió por el palacio dando tantas vueltas que olvidó el sentido de los pasillos, subió en las primeras escaleras que encontró y subió hasta dar con una torre aparentemente abandonada donde pudo encerrarse en el ático.

Se sorprendió al notar que allí había un centenar de plantas. Adoraba las plantas, pero en ese momento se echó a llorar y no le dio importancia.

Era mentira. No odiaba a su madre y a Aziraphale. Lo amaba más que a nada, sin embargo no quería ser considerado tan simple y sumiso ante todos. Siempre había sido tan orgulloso.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando apareció se estaba sirviendo el banquete de celebración por el torneo. Los premios habían sido entregados. Uno para Aziraphale por tiro con arco, otro para un infernal cuyo rostro Crowley no reconoció, y uno para un humano que había ganado en la justa por pura suerte.

Ahora se sentía como las mujeres humanas, encerrado, asfixiado, sin voz, opinión y ni siquiera el derecho de quejarse sin ser juzgado como un loco o un exagerado.

Aun así, asistió al banquete, viéndose terrible con los ojos hinchados y el cabello desordenado. Esa noche no bailó con Aziraphale, y le dolió mucho que éste ni siquiera intentase acercarse. Pero supuso que debía estar cansado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo **

**4**

"**Noche de Bodas"**

A un día de la boda, con todo listo, el banquete empezándose a preparar, los invitados llegando a raudales a la ciudad, y el traje de bodas de Crowley listo para lucirse, llegó el momento más temido para el muchacho.

Con dieciséis años, sin haber sido siquiera bañado por nadie que no fuera su nodriza hasta los seis años; fue llevado a los balnearios del palacio. Eran catacumbas iluminadas hermosamente por antorchas de fuego rojo, debajo del palacio; se trataba de un lugar hermoso. Aromatizado y atestado de vapor.

Allí lo desnudaron sirvientas que no conocía y lo bañaron en el agua, tallándolo bien y untándolo con esencias de miles de aromas deliciosos. Eso no estuvo tan mal, pensó, hasta que fue conducido a las cámaras traseras y ascendió por unas escaleras secretas hasta donde se situaba la catedral de la ciudad. Allí, los sacerdotes lo esperaban en una sala enorme de mármol, con nada más que el símbolo de una cruz colgando sobre el techo que lo hizo sentir insignificante.

Traía una túnica delgada y aún estaba con el cabello empapado por la ducha cuando le quitaron la tela de encima. Trató de cubrirse, buscando a su madre desesperadamente en alguna parte. Pero no la encontró. Nadie se había molestado en decirle que estaría a solas con esos ancianos en esa ceremonia.

Trató de cubrirse hasta que uno de ellos, que parecía compadecido le tendió la mano para hacerlo subir a una especie de mesa.

-No. Yo no quiero…- murmuró.

-Tranquilo muchacho. Sólo es un procedimiento para estar seguros de tu castidad –le habló otro de los sacerdotes.

Crowley sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Yo… mi madre, la reina ella… puede asegurarles que lo soy. Jamás he estado con nadie. Nadie –repitió sentado en esa mesa, desnudo, y con la mirada de quince ancianos esperando que se recostara como si fuera lo más cómodo del mundo.

-Ningún Infernal lo es a tu edad. Lo lamento muchacho, pero es difícil creerte –replicó el más viejo de ellos, que olía a incienso amargo y canela rancia.

Crowley trataba de cubrirse a cada rato, pero le apartaban las manos en toda ocasión. Supuso que le harían alguna clase de hechizo celestial o algo que dejara saber la verdad sobre su cuerpo, pero a los pocos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que todo era una farsa. Porque toquetearlo por todas partes incluso en sus lugares íntimos durante casi media hora, y probar que era virgen con un intento de penetración con los dedos de uno de esos ancianos, que le hizo llorar y gritar de dolor, estaba seguro no probaba nada.

Salió de allí sintiéndose asqueroso, pidió que le preparasen otro baño en su habitación y pasó el resto de la noche allí frotándose la piel hasta dejarla roja, tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tiritando de frío, y se retiró a la cama. Anatema lo ayudó, y fue muy comprensiva al no preguntar porque el pelirrojo pasó llorando el resto de la noche.

Lo despertó una pesadilla horrible que acompañó una serie de arcadas a mitad de la madrugada y desde entonces ya no pudo dormir. No quería casarse, pensó. No si su vida iba a ser así. Pero cuando el sol salió por la ventana y pensó en Aziraphale cambió de opinión. Sí, puede que el celestial hubiera sabido del matrimonio beneficioso para él, pero tal vez no. Se dijo. Porque estaba enamorado, enamorado hasta atrás, como dijo Anatema cuando le llevó algo de vino para que se tranquilizara.

Bebió hasta marearse un poco y que se le pasaran los nervios. Y lo logró. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y cuando le llegó un presente de parte de Aziraphale con su mensajero personal, olvidó incluso el día horrible con los ancianos.

Era un medallón, sobrio, de oro blanco con una incrustación de rubí en el centro en forma de serpiente.

Se lo colocó antes de vestirse, era pequeño en comparación a la caja de madera donde se lo habían entregado, pero era hermoso. Suspiró. Debía prepararse de dijo. Y eso implicaba…

Volteó a ver el pequeño frasco que le habían entregado hace unos días el galeno de la corte para que pudiera… lubricarse adecuadamente.

Se había tocado a sí mismo en el pasado, pero nunca en la zona donde tuvo que poner ese líquido frío. Luchó por no recordar a los ancianos sacerdotes y pensar que era Aziraphale quién lo estaba tocando, ayudándolo para que se calmara con su dulce voz.

Después de un rápido baño y otra ronda de esencias en su piel, llegó el momento de vestirlo. Anatema, la modista y su madre estuvieron presentes. Se veía radiante, dijeron, pero no les creyó. Quería cubrir sus ojos dorados parcialmente con sus cabellos, pero no se lo permitieron haciéndole un peinado de trenzas laterales que dejaba su cabello totalmente hacia atrás, en una cascada roja.

-Te vez hermoso, hijo –dijo su madre antes de entregarle el anillo familiar, para que lo usara.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando subió al carruaje acompañado de su madre, tenía un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en la garganta. Había tanta gente fuera. Aplaudiendo arrojando arroz y pétalos al carruaje. Procuró no tropezarse con sus propios pies al bajar de carruaje y ser conducido por su madre dentro.

Al abrirse las puertas, se le fue el aliento. Habían cerca de quinientos invitados, que voltearon a verlo todos a la vez cuando los cánticos suaves y melodiosos de los niños lo anunciaron. Todo lo que quiso fue esconderse bajo una roca, pero entonces… en el altar, donde estaba un sacerdote de pie, apareció él. Aziraphale, totalmente de blanco, con la capa plateada, su cabello más rubio que el día anterior, y sus ojos azules hermosos.

Caminó, y caminó y ni siquiera supo como lo hizo, pero Crowley de pronto apareció en el altar, junto a Aziraphale.

La manera en que lo miraba.

"me ama" pensó, y quiso saltar pero entonces el sacerdote le hizo tender las manos y tomar las de Aziraphale. Al parecer el anciano llevaba media hora diciendo palabras rimbombantes, sobre unión, paz y eternidad, y Crowley ni siquiera lo había escuchado por mirar a Aziraphale. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, quiso romper a llorar de felicidad.

-… con este lazo, los uno, ante los ojos de Dios, ante de los ojos de… Satán… para que sus almas se unan por la eternidad –declaró el sacerdote, en una ceremonia recién inventada para una unión nunca antes vista.

-Por la eternidad serás mi esposo, y yo tuyo –alzó la voz Aziraphale terminando de atar un lado del lazo dorado.

-Por… por la enterni…dad serás mio… mi esposo y yo tuyo –respondió Crowley atando ambos lados.

Aziraphale se acercó, peligrosamente, y Crowley se encogió un poco hasta cuando lo besó en los labios, un roce casto pero que envió una descarga eléctrica a través de todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se hubiera desmayado allí mismo si de su compostura no dependiera todo su reino.

Cuando el lazo fue retirado, Aziraphale se retiró ceremoniosamente la capa que le quedaba francamente algo estrecha, y la colocó sobre los hombros de Crowley.

-Te protegeré con mi vida, a ti, a tu reino y a nuestros hijos, para siempre.

Crowley se retiró su anillo familiar y se lo colocó a Aziraphale en el meñique, temblando.

-Yo velaré por ti, cuidaré de tu bienestar, y de nuestros hijos para siempre –respondió Crowley, como debía.

La gente aplaudió, los niños cantaron, los infernales soltaron incluso palabrotas, y Aziraphale lo tomó por el brazo, despacio para salir de la catedral. Se arrojaron pétalos, y con un milagro de celestial comenzaron a llover copos de nieve dentro de la iglesia.

Era alucinante. El banquete. Todo parecía resplandecer con una luz dorada o quizá era porque Crowley se sentía drogado de amor cuando todo inició. Aziraphale parecía serio, pero cada tanto le sonreía lo cual le hizo pensar que de seguro estaba pensativo y preocupado por su noche de bodas.

Sintió vergüenza al recordar lo que le esperaba, pero se dijo que no dejaría que arruinase su noche.

La música sonó sin descanso, y era hermosa. Los platillos del banquete fueron servidos al igual que vino e hidromiel para los invitados. Unos cuantos ya estaban ebrios para antes de la media noche. Entre esos, pudo darse cuenta, Aziraphale. Debía estar muy feliz para haberse puesto tan ebrio, pensó.

Bailaron, y para Crowley no se sintió como otra tonta tradición celestial que debía cumplir, sino como deslizarse suavemente al ritmo de Aziraphale, abrazándolo y divirtiéndose con sus caras de ebrio que ponía cada tanto mientras intentaba conversar.

Dieron las doce, y al escuchar las campanadas, Crowley que estaba bebiendo algo de vino aunque sin exagerar, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero de pronto el ambiente de había vuelto muy solemne.

La música bajó de tono y la vibración de los violines fue la única que quedó. Crowley tomó un respiro al ver como Aziraphale colocaba su espada sobre la mesa de banquetes, sentado justo junto a él. Se puso de pie, y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.

Los nobles infernales cuchicheaban algo, seguramente obsceno, pero por su reina se controlaron.

Se pusieron de pie un par de sacerdotes, el canciller de la reina Michael, el general de Belcebú; y otros tantos nobles que no superaban el número de sacerdotes que lo habían humillado el día anterior, pero que sin embargo en esas circunstancias parecían un ejército numeroso.

Todo se volvió un poco más oscuro cuando, de la mano de su esposo, salieron al pasillo. Podía sentir que Aziraphale se tambaleaba, pero lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie sin tropezar. El camino pareció lo más largo del mundo, y Crowley sintió un vacío en su pecho cuando dos guardias abrieron la puerta de los aposentos matrimoniales. Era una habitación grande, pero nada fuera de lo común, salvo que en su entrada estaba dispuesta una alfombra mullida que invitaba a los nobles a mantenerse de pie allí.

Crowley fue puesto de pie en un lado de la cama, lo despojaron de la capa y la túnica bajo la cual por suerte traía una especie de camisón largo y sedoso que cubrió un poco su cuerpo. No quitó los ojos de donde estaba Aziraphale, también siendo desnudado, pero lo suficientemente ebrio para no sentir vergüenza.

El celestial subió a la cama, y tomó las manos de Crowley que aun permanecía rígido en el otro lado. Lo guio junto a él, recostándolo en el colchón mientras le besaba la frente. Crowley estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no podía evitar mirar a través del dosel, que los encerraba a ambos en esa cama, hacia los nobles.

-Escucha… me, Crowley… escúchame –murmuró Aziraphale, bastante ebrio, pero también consiente de que su esposo estaba incómodo-. Mírame a mí. No dejes de verme.

El sacerdote estaba rezando y poniendo incienso cuando Aziraphale deslizó sus cuidadas manos por los muslos de Crowley abriendo un poco sus piernas y besándole en los labios para tranquilizarlo y distraerlo.

El pelirrojo había leído un par de novelas eróticas en el pasado, donde todo eran besos y caricias, y humedad antes de la verdadera acción, pero aquello fue muy diferente. Aziraphale lo tocó, sí, pero de un segundo al otro estaba en su entrada, tan duro como una piedra y lo penetró de una sola. Crowley ni siquiera estaba excitado, su miembro flácido yacía entre su abdomen y el de Aziraphale que comenzó a moverse.

Dolía, dolía tanto que quiso distraerse con la enferma sensación de estar siendo mirado por otros. Pero cuando giró la cabeza ya todos se habían ido, incluso el sacerdote y las puertas de la alcoba estaban cerradas.

-Aziraphale… amor… Zira… duele…

-shhh… te sientes bien –al parecer el rubio no entendía nada cuando estaba ebrio. Sus embestidas eran más fuertes y las lágrimas se le escaparon a Crowley. Era como si lo estuvieran partiendo por la mitad, desgarrando.

-Aziraphale. Por favor… por favor para –estaba llorando, pero el celestial lo tomó por las caderas en un par de penetraciones furiosas y húmedas por su pre seminal que terminaron con un gruñido.

Crowley lloraba pero esperó que fuera como todos decían. Siempre dolía la primera vez pero luego se volvería mejor. Mucho mejor. Sin embargo supo que jamás mejoraría cuando, en medio de la oscuridad Aziraphale gruñó un nombre… y no era el suyo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Oscar, cómo te amo! ¡Oscar!

Crowley se sumergió en una nube de dolor y angustia que para cuando se dio cuenta Aziraphale se había quedado dormido encima suyo, todavía dentro. Lloró bajito, empujándolo despacio y conteniendo un quejido cuando lo sintió salirse. De alguna manera terminó abrazado a una almohada, en posición fetal en su lado de la cama, sollozando en silencio hasta caer en un estado de sopor que en nada se parecía al sueño excepto porque lo dejó inconsciente por un par de horas al menos.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó, le informaron, que su esposo, Aziraphale, había partido de urgencia y no lo vería sino en cuestión de una semana. Se sintió roto, pero aliviado, y a la vez culpable por sentirse así.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo **

**5**

"**Amapola"**

El invierno había caído sobre las montañas con toda su fuerza, a medida que se acercaban las fiestas todo se volvía más frío, y más oscuro. En especial para Crowley que no hacía más que pasar en sus habitaciones, frente a la chimenea, apenas comiendo y durmiendo. A pesar de ello había perdido mucho peso y las facciones de su rostro se encontraban más marcadas bajo la piel más pálida de lo normal. Su cabello pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enmarañado, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Su madre partió de vuelta a casa hace siglos, o eso le parecía, aunque habían sido apenas unas cuantas semanas. Tenía a su disposición guardias a quienes conocía desde la infancia, y a Anatema velando por él día y noche, pero francamente hablar con ella no hacía más que orillarlo al llanto así que también la evitaba.

La evitaba casi tan bien como lo hacía Aziraphale con él. Después de su noche de bodas, desapareció por días y cuando volvió, aunque parecía alegre pronto pareció volver a estar de mal humor. Ni siquiera se había dignado en ir a avisar de su regreso a su esposo, sino que Crowley se enteró de su llegada por el cuchicheo de un par de sirvientas de la reina. Eso quemaba casi tanto como el recuerdo de haber sido tomado con crueldad su noche de bodas por un ebrio que al final ni siquiera se acordó de su nombre.

Quería perdonar a Aziraphale porque lo amaba, pero no podía evitar ver los cardenales que aun tenía en sus caderas. Definitivamente tenían razón, los celestiales eran mucho más fuertes que los infernales. Una fuerza angelical.

Después de días de verlo vagabundeando por el palacio, Crowley se armó de valor y de perdón y trató de acercarse a Aziraphale. De conversar con él, de saludarlo, ayudarlo con algún problema del reino o por lo menos de convencerlo de ir a desayunar con él. Pero cada que lo hacía el rubio le respondía de la misma manera cortante y monosilábica de siempre, y era un hecho que al día siguiente desaparecía yendo a satán sabe dónde.

-Es una bestia. Incluso para ser un celestial, es una bestia –comentaba Anatema cada que notaba en los parpados hinchados del pelirrojo que la noche anterior no había dormido por pasársela llorando.

Hubo un halo de esperanza cuando llegaron las fiestas, y tuvieron que encender las velas del árbol de la natividad, juntos. Y Aziraphale le sonrió. Crowley le devolvió la sonrisa, tímido, y esa noche bailaron y compartieron unas copas. Pero nada más.

Crowley dormía sólo en los aposentos matrimoniales, y aprendió a ayudar a la reina con los problemas del palacio, como la servidumbre, los banquetes y cosas que simplemente no le interesaban pero que eran mejor que estar sentado frente al fuego pensando en su horrible matrimonio.

Tenía dieciséis pero se sentía un anciano, cansado de su vida, en especial cuando tanto la reina como los nobles se encargaban de recordarle que su deber allí era procrear un heredero.

Y al parecer a Aziraphale también se lo habían recordado, supuso que ese estúpido soldado: el General Gabriel. Porque de pronto, para fin de año, visitó sus aposentos. Estaba un poco bebido, pero Crowley no aceptó el vino que le ofreció.

"Bebe para olvidar que está conmigo, y seguro poder imaginar que soy Oscar" pensaba Crowley, y no se equivocaba.

La noche de bodas había sido aterradora y dolorosa, pero esa noche fue humillante. No dolió tanto. Aziraphale fue gentil e incluso se disculpó por lo sucedido en la consumación, pero Crowley estaba rígido, como ido. Se limitó a dejarse hacer sin quitar la mirada del techo de la habitación. La cama crujía al ritmo en que era follado como deber una vez por semana, pero él no sentía nada. Cumplía su deber, y para la quinta o sexta vez dejó de llorar cuando Aziraphale se vestía y abandonaba la habitación seguido de sus guardias.

No podía odiarlo, pero sintió que no iba a poder perdonarle aquello nunca. Nunca se amarían. Aquella vida plena y feliz con la que el pelirrojo había soñado parecía esfumarse como la niebla ante una ventisca.

Todo iba decayendo, pero enterarse que Oscar Wilde había vuelto a la corte en calidad de canciller de los humanos, lo cual evitaría que lo exiliaran, fue lo que terminó quebrando al muchacho.

Se lo contó Anatema, con el tacto de una pluma, procurando repetirle que ni siquiera sabían si ese poeta, ahora canciller, era realmente el amante de Aziraphale.

Crowley le aseguró que no importaba.

-Si el tiene amantes, no va a ser el único –aseguró, sabiendo en su corazón que no podría hacerlo. Aun con todo aquello no podría serle infiel a su esposo.

El regusto de su propio honor lo hizo odiarse más. No era suficiente para su esposo. No era suficiente para ese reino y tampoco para el suyo; y ni siquiera tenía la libertad de buscar amor, a si fuese clandestino, en un amante.

Le aseguró a Anatema que estaría bien, que sólo deseaba dormir y descansar toda la noche. Pero cuando se cerró la puerta de su habitación, la frustración lo corroyó. Soltó un sollozo cubriéndose la boca seguido de un grito gutural antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra.

Su poder como descendiente del mismo diablo, según decían las leyendas, hizo temblar toda la habitación. Otro grito y se puso de pie y empezó a tumbarlo todo. A romper las cosas, mientras lloraba y gritaba y maldecía.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Odio al bastardo! –vociferó hasta que sus guardias y los de Aziraphale tuvieron que intervenir junto con tres sirvientas y el galeno de la corte para poder darle algo de amapola para inducirle el sueño.

Empezó a tomar amapola todas las noches, preguntándose siempre porque él se había enamorado tanto de Aziraphale y el rubio ni siquiera sentía un poco de aprecio o respeto hacia él, por lo menos lo suficiente para no continuar visitando sus aposentos cada luna nueva en que se sabía que los infernales eran fértiles, para después dejarlo tirado todo el mes para reunirse a escondidas con Oscar en las tabernas del pueblo.

Odiaba a Oscar, pero no pudo hacer nada salvo doblar la dosis de amapola y comenzar a tomar más vino de lo debido. Quería pasar dormido, por mucho que le dijeran que la amapola evitaría que se embarazara pronto.

Cerca de terminar el invierno, cuando el primer retoño asomó entre la nieve derretida, fue que decidió escribirle a su madre. Fue una carta larga, contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y suplicándole; rogándole que lo ayudase a marcharse de allí y a anular el matrimonio.

Deshonra.

Esa fue la palabra que utilizó su madre cuando respondió un mes después con una carta demasiado escueta. No podía deshonrar a la familia de esa manera, y mucho menos desatar una guerra entre los reinos, sentenciando a muerte a la mayor parte de su gente, sólo porque Aziraphale se encontraba incómodo con un matrimonio arreglado, y su hijo no había aprendido a ganarse la confianza de su esposo o por lo menos de la reina Michael.

Más amapola fue la única solución que encontró Crowley ante eso. Su madre tenía razón, la anulación de su matrimonio levantaría preguntas, tensiones y finalmente la guerra. Y todo terminaría en un baño de sangre.

-Quiero que entregues esto, a un hombre de la taberna. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea. Se hace llamar el Duque. Nadie debe saber que recibió correspondencia de la corona –dijo la reina Michael.

Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo la paciencia de notar como su sobrino trataba de adaptarse al matrimonio, y como ese pobre muchacho Crowley hacía sus mejores esfuerzos, pero cuando su sobrino decidió traer a Oscar con artimañas, fue suficiente para la reina.

Había confiado en su único mensajero totalmente leal, que aun si era demasiado torpe, preferiría perder la vida antes que traicionarle. Juntos habían urdido un plan infalible. La reina sabía que Aziraphale estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Oscar, y era por ello mismo que el rubio jamás se dio cuenta que Oscar solo lo utilizaba para ascender. Primero de bardo callejero, a poeta de la corte, y después a canciller. Pero la reina estaba enterada de que Oscar tenía sus amantes, numerosos, pero una en especial… su esposa.

Oscar había sido casado desde que conoció a Aziraphale y le había mentido. Así que la reina pagó al duque para que contactara a la familia del poeta. Entre los humanos era muy mal visto que tuvieran amantes masculinos, y Oscar era un humano.

La familia Wilde no tardó en llegar a la corte. Con las hijas de Oscar, y el mundo se derrumbó para Aziraphale.

Crowley era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría. Pero un día escuchó gritos e improperios y a la mañana siguiente se enteró de que Oscar había renunciado a su sitio como canciller y se había marchado, abandonando a su esposa, con otro de sus amantes.

El pelirrojo no se alegró. Igualmente, Aziraphale no lo amaba. Estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero lo confundió mucho cuando el rubio mandó a llamarlo a sus aposentos esa misma noche. Fue pensando que quizá Aziraphale quería desahogarse tratando de preñarlo. Aun le incomodaba la idea de ser tocado, sin siquiera sentir un poco de placer o amor en el tacto ajeno, pero de todas maneras asistió.

Había dos guardias apostados fuera de las puertas cuando el entró, y cerraron las mismas a sus espaldas con un estrépito que le sobresaltó. Aziraphale estaba sentado al pie de la cama, tenía algo en las manos y una sonrisa rota a juego con las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules.

-¿Querías verme? –preguntó Crowley, confundido acercándose con cautela.

-Esto… -Aziraphale arrojó lo que tenía en sus manos a los pies de Crowley y el objeto dio un tintineo metálico rodando sobre sí mismo antes de caer con un sonido sordo dejando ver el rostro de la reina Belcebú grabado en el oro.

-¿es una moneda?

-Una moneda de los tuyos, sí –aquel dulce, aunque atormentado rubio había desaparecido reemplazado por uno furioso cuyos ojos azules parecían soltar chispas. Crowley retrocedió un poco.

-¿Los míos? Hay mucha gente de tu pueblo que también tiene dinero infernal… -murmuró.

-No. No monedas de oro. Y menos monedas que a cambio de un collar de perlas cayeron en manos de un mercader, que aseguró habérselo vendido a la esposa de… Wilde –dijo el apellido de su antiguo amante como si le quemara la boca.

Crowley pudo ver que había estado rompiendo y quemando algunos libros en la chimenea de la habitación.

-¿Y que tengo que ver en esto? –su tono era débil, estaba tanteando terreno.

-¡Maldita sea, Crowley! –el grito de Aziraphale le hizo encogerse un poco dándose cuenta que debió haber crecido un par de centímetros en esos meses, porque era ya casi de la estatura del rubio-. ¡No me mientas! ¡No le mientas a tu esposo! ¡¿pagaste a alguien para que fuera en busca de alguna mujerzuela que se hiciera pasar por la esposa de Oscar?! ¡¿Actuaste sólo o te ayudó alguien?!

Los ojos dorados del pelirrojo parecían desconcertados, y su cabello enmarañado lo hizo ver aún más perdido.

-Yo… no. Pensé que era su esposa de verdad.

-¡¿Entonces admites que fuiste tu?! ¡Esposa de verdad o no. Tu la trajiste! ¡Maldito demonio!

La sangre ardió en las venas de Crowley, había sido un príncipe tan mimado por su madre y ahora se tratado así por un idiota con complejo de ángel.

-¡No he hecho nada! ¡Y no soy un demonio! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

-¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡¿sabes lo que le hiciste a Oscar?! ¡Tuvo que huir, para que los humanos no lo tomaran y lo llevaran prisionero! Una cosa es el adulterio, pero otra muy diferente la homosexualidad para los humanos. ¡Lo condenaste a muerte! ¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los de tu clase, mentir, tentar y matar! ¡Eres un demonio, un sucio y despreciable demonio!

Crowley estaba furioso, pero también herido, más si es que era posible aún. En esa semi oscuridad sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas.

-¡Jódete! ¡Jódete tu y todos los celestiales! ¡Que se joda este reino! ¡Bastardo! No te duele que Oscar se haya ido. ¡Te duele que lo amabas, y que para él simplemente eras otra de sus rameras!

-¡No hables así de él! –gritó Aziraphale tomándolo por las muñecas, Crowley forcejó soltándose y encarando al rubio.

-Diré lo que sea. ¡Porque soy tu esposo! Así odie serlo… ¡No entiendo porque sufres por Oscar, si es evidente que puedes ir a revolcarte con cualquier otra zorra en el pueblo!

-¡Largo de aquí! –exclamó Aziraphale dándole un ligero empujón para llevarlo del brazo a la puerta. Pero Crowley se volteó y le soltó una bofetada.

Los ojos azules se tornaron negros o esa impresión tuvo el pelirrojo antes de recibir el golpe de su vida. Otra bofetada en pleno rostro. Pero los celestiales sí que eran más fuertes, y lo comprobó entonces. Su golpe había hecho a Aziraphale mover un poco la mandíbula, dejando enrojecida su piel; pero la bofetada del celestial lo envió de espaldas contra un estante que había junto a la puerta, convertido en una maraña de cabellos rojos y lágrimas. Fue a terminar en el suelo, sintiendo el rostro hinchado.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Aziraphale se había marchado de allí.

Ordenó a los guardias no decir nada. Nadie se enteró de ello y Aziraphale pareció agradecido. Ahora era Crowley quién lo evitaba, aunque en realidad estaba evitando a todo el mundo. Tejía una trenza a un lado de su cabeza dejando que el cabello le cayera de manera natural al otro lado para que cubriera el moretón que le dejó el golpe en la mejilla y parte del pómulo cerca de uno de sus ojos.

No hablaba con nadie. No comía y se aseguraba de tomar un brebaje que consiguió en el pueblo para hacer que su fertilidad disminuyera. No quería tener un hijo, no en un matrimonio así, no le importaba si Aziraphale quería anular su matrimonio y eso desataba una guerra.

Por extraño que le pareció, Aziraphale lucía culpable cuando se veían en banquetes o eventos sociales. Parecía tratar de acercarse a él, para decirle algo.

Crowley no quería ni verlo. Y no quería saber nada de nada, hasta que fue llamado ante la reina Michael.

Ella no era tonta; podía parecer distraída en su totalidad por los problemas del reino pero había visto la actitud callada de Crowley y había mandado a revisar sus habitaciones.

-Niño, me puedes explicar ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó en el salón del trono, a solas con Crowley, agitando en su mano el frasco del brebaje de salvia y otras hierbas que el pelirrojo tenía para evitar concebir.

-Yo… yo no… no es mío –la ceja arqueada de Michael dijo mucho, y no necesitó una palabra para que Anthony bajara la mirada y confesara-. Es mío… yo sólo… no quiero… aun no me siento preparado para… para…

-Para tener hijos. Herederos –suspiró ella, más comprensiva de lo que había imaginado. Crowley asintió-. Hijos de Aziraphale.

-Lo siento.

-Niño, es tu deber como consorte del futuro rey. Yo podría morir en cualquier momento y Aziraphale ascendería al trono junto a ti. Necesitan un heredero… Además esta cosa a la larga resulta venenosa para tu salud –explicó ella dejando un lado la poción.

Crowley no dijo una palabra.

-A menos que quieras eso –Michael descubrió aquello con amargura, se puso de pie mirando al rostro del pelirrojo-. Retírate el cabello y levanta el rostro.

Los ojos dorados de Crowley la miraron con horror.

-Crowley, hazlo. Por favor, niño –la reina era mayor, y en parte le recordaba a su abuela, así que el joven lo hizo, dejando ver el golpe en su rostro.

El jadeo de rabia e incredulidad de la reina lo hizo sentirse aterrorizado.

-Yo… lamento haberlo… haber provocado a Aziraphale. No quise. Sé que debo respetarlo porque es mi esposo, pero me molesté y lo golpeé –su voz tembló.

-He hablado con mi sobrino y no veo que su rostro u otra parte de su cuerpo esté así –entonces Crowley se dio cuenta. La reina no estaba preocupada por su sobrino, sino por él. Sintió ganas de llorar y para cuando lo notó, las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus ojos-. ¡oh, cariño!

La reina de los Celestiales, tan sobria y elegante se acercó a abrazarlo. No lo había dicho, pero ella había sido incluso más joven cuando la obligaron a casarse y su esposo había resultado no sólo como Aziraphale, distante, sino un completo bruto. Ella como hija de un general fallecido en batalla, no podía hacer o decir nada que no fuera halagador para su esposo. Como nunca pudo darle hijos, fue mucho peor.

Crowley lloró en silencio hasta que la reina lo apartó despacio.

-¿Sabes? Lamento tanto todo esto… Fui yo quien se encargó de que Oscar escapara. Noté que era una piedra en el zapato para ti, y pagué con el oro que regaló tu reino a la corona a un hombre para que averiguara sobre Wilde. Lo siento tanto. Hablaré con Aziraphale…

-No creo que deba, alteza.

-No es una pregunta, jovencito. Ese muchacho me va a escuchar… en cuanto a ti. No voy a dejar que te hagan lo mismo que a mi… vas a estar junto a Aziraphale, en cada reunión, en cada decisión sobre el reino que tome. En cada cosa. Olvida las tonterías de los tapices del palacio, y las alfombras. De eso se puede encargar otra persona –la reina lo tomó del brazo como si fuera su tía-, quiero que además tomes una poción del galeno de la corte. Si no quieres concebir, bien. Pero nada de tomar cosas venenosas. Suficiente de amapola y vino, también; quiero que tomes clases de… de baile, con el bardo que contratamos para tu boda. Es buen bailarín según dicen. Aprenderás y cuando ese golpe haya desaparecido haremos toda una fiesta para que le cierres la boca a mi sobrino. No te dejes derrotar muchacho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo**

**6 6**

" **Celos"**

La reina era su cómplice, eso lo aprendió Crowley con sorpresa y agradecimiento. Al parecer, Michael había conocido a su padre, y habían tenido algo de lo que sólo se murmuraba en el palacio, por eso le habían obligado a casarse con el príncipe heredero, para que olvidara al infernal que había desposó a Belcebú.

Al final de la semana, con un par de emplastos, y agua fría el golpe ya no se notaba. Así que la reina comenzó los preparativos para el baile, por el cumpleaños del príncipe Crowley quién había olvidado la fecha y acaba de esterarse que ya pronto perdió diecisiete.

No estaba feliz, pero al menos ya no se sentía miserable.

Había empezado a salir con Aziraphale, aunque no hablaba mucho, pero el celestial no paraba para disipar cada que podía por el golpe y por haberlo acusado de algo falso.

-De verdad, me sobrepasé. ¡Dios santo! Me he estado comportando realmente horrible –al cabo de ese tiempo se había recuperado de la perdida de Oscar, y estaba por fin comportándose como el príncipe que debía ser.

La venda que tenía en los ojos por ese estúpido y enfermizo amor por Oscar, había caído y, sintiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, vio a Crowley por primera vez, como era en realidad. Crowley, con sus cabellos rojos, su adolescencia apenas dejándolo, tan joven, tan ... dorado. Porque sus ojos eran como oro fundido, a veces más amarillos, a veces más parecidos al bronce.

Tenían reuniones con los nobles, con el embajador de los infernales cada que había algún problema en las fronteras o con el comercio. Y entonces fue que Aziraphale se dio cuenta de lo brillante que era su esposo.

Quizá no era de los que leía demasiado, pero Crowley era sin dudarlo inteligente. Daba soluciones pacíficas de necesitarse, y severas cuando lo consideraba. Era justo pero también compasivo. Y a veces Aziraphale sólo lo escuchaba al igual que todos los otros nobles, dando sólo un asentimiento para que todos hicieran lo que su esposo dijera.

Anatema por su parte estaba más que feliz ayudando a la reina a mantener el palacio en buen estado, en dirigir las cenas y los banquetes, y en tener contentos a los nobles con reuniones sociales.

Aziraphale también se dio cuenta que Crowley era un demente. En el buen sentido. Le gustaba correr por el palacio como si aún fuera un niño, y esconderse detrás de las cortinas para asustarlo antes de entrar a las reuniones. Un par de veces bebió demasiado y se pasó de confianzas con los nobles llegándose a sentar sobre las piernas de una dama, ante lo cual Aziraphale solo se cubrió el rostro y rio.

Cabalgar, ese fue el verdadero problema. Tenían que salir a caballo al pueblo y a sus alrededores cada tanto para relacionarse con su súbditos pero Crowley prefería mil veces el carruaje.

-El pueblo tiene que conocerte, querido. En una caja rodante no podrán hacerlo –explicaba Aziraphale cada vez.

-El problema no es la gente. Es el jodido caballo…

-Cuida tus palabras, Crowley.

-Lo siento. La jodida yegua

Aziraphale suspiraba ante las palabrotas de su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan de él, que no podía imaginarse a Crowley hablando de otra forma.

Le estaba dando sus primeras clases de cabalgata cuando se incendió el ático de la torre del príncipe. La servidumbre, los guardias y los nobles corrían con agua pero el fuego continuaba creciendo. Entonces Crowley había visto el rostro de desolación en su esposo. Entendió al instante que se trataba de los libros. Aquel ático era el estudio de lectura personal de Aziraphale, y ahora ardía en llamas.

-¿Crowley? ¡Querido! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡CROWLEY! –los gritos del príncipe de ojos azules los escuchó todo mundo pero nadie vio al pelirrojo porque había entrado en la torre y subido directamente hacia las llamas entrando en ellas con nada más una manta húmeda alrededor de la cabeza.

Todo el mundo se angustió. La mayoría de allí eran celestiales y humanos y tenían poca resistencia al fuego. Aziraphale tuvo que ser detenido por sus guardias para que no entrase en el incendio. Gritó, maldito por primera vez y se agarró a golpes con Gabriel, pero cuando por fin estaba por subir a la torre, el fuego empezó a disminuir, hasta que cesó.

La reina, Aziraphale, y varios nobles subieron corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido. Y allí estaba Crowley, a mitad de la habitación chamuscada, con la mayoría de libros intactos, jugando con una chispita de fuego en sus dedos como si fuera una moneda de bronce. Insignificante y graciosa.

-Oh, ya no hay incendio –comunicó como si no fuera evidente.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó la reina Michael totalmente confundida.

-Cierto, no se los había dicho, pero los Infernales difícilmente nos quemamos. Con un pequeño… milagro demoníaco, puedo apagar o encender fuego a mi voluntad.

El silencio que cayó encima suyo no fue tan pesado como el peso de Aziraphale sobre él abrazándolo creyendo que se había lastimado, o peor, muerto incinerado allí dentro. La reina rio y todos lo hicieron felicitando a Crowley por su hazaña.

Cuando todos bajaron Aziraphale miró sus libros y frunció el entrecejo.

-Los salvaste –comentó abrazando inconscientemente a Crowley por la cintura.

-Considéralo una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa por qué?

-Por lo que le sucedió a una de tus copias de Wilde. Fue lo único que no pude salvar –señaló al suelo a un libro carbonizado.

-Demonio…- murmuró Aziraphale, ahora lo llamaba así con toque de cariño que hacía sentir a Crowley que el rostro le ardía.

Las clases de montar siguieron, a ir en el mismo caballo sin duda fue lo que más los unió. Crowley se había negado a subirse a una montura él solo, así que Aziraphale tuvo que hacerlo a sus espaldas para enseñarle a manejar las riendas.

Crowley era todo nervios, mientras iban por el camino en medio del bosque, hasta que Aziraphale empezó a hablarle al oído. Sólo eran instrucciones sobre cómo espolear, o guiar al animal de un lado a otro, pero el pelirrojo sintió que se derretía con el aliento ajeno en su nuca.

No escuchó nada de lo que Aziraphale dijo. Sus cuerpos pegados, y el brazo del rubio alrededor de su cintura lo eran todo.

Hasta que el caballo se encabritó y empezó a despotricar. Azirapahale con suerte logró calmarlo, y bajó de él. Le tendió la mano a su esposo para ayudarlo a bajar, pero el animal volvió a saltar sobre sus parar y Crowley aterrizó de cara sobre un charco.

Zira se partió de la risa, y Crowley le arrojó barro. Los guardias solo miraban a unos metros de distancia, y el caballo se dedicó a pastar.

Cuando terminaron cubiertos de barro como dos chiquillos Aziraphale ordenó a los guardias vigilar en lugar, y guio a Crowley hacia un arroyo cercano, entre los árboles. Necesitaban quitarse todo ese barro antes de volver al palacio.

Crowley tuvo que retirar primero el barro de su cabello, maldiciendo por tenerlo tan largo, y después se ocupó de su rostro. Quedó impecable, excepto por su ropa húmeda claro. Volteaba a ver al rubio cada tanto y este le sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo. El pelirrojo rio moviendo su nariz.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Aziraphale.

-¿Hacer qué? –Crowley no se había dado cuenta de su gesto.

-Eso. Con la nariz. Cuando sonríes y estas nervioso –el infernal se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-No… no sé de qué hablas –Zira sólo se acercó e imitó su gesto, aunque él parecía un conejo.

-¡Basta! ¡Yo no hago así! –exclamó Crowley empujándolo, Aziraphale le devolvió el empujón, pero cuando vio que iba a resbalar en el arroyo lo tomó por ambos brazos. Ambos estaban demasiado juntos tanto… tan juntos que en un segundo los ojos dorados se cerraron y los labios del rubio rozaron los ajenos.

Se besaron unos minutos hasta que Crowley apartó a Aziraphale empujando con las manos su pecho.

-Yo… aun no es luna nueva… no estoy en mis días fértiles –dijo, y era cierto. La reina le había dado esa medicina para no concebir, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza y sabía tan horrible que lo dejó hace más de un mes.

-No es por eso –susurró Aziraphale y lo tomó por la cintura, besándolo de nuevo.

Crowley soltó un ruidito feliz, sonriendo contra los labios ajenos antes de corresponder. Sabía que Aziraphale tal vez no lo amaba, pero el hecho de que lo apreciara lo suficiente para besarlo porque si, era bastante.

El celestial era tibio al tacto. Crowley lo descubrió porque el beso fue húmedo y cálido y sus manos torpes no supieron dónde ponerse. Pero su boca vaya que sabía que hacer; terminaron besándose contra un árbol, hasta que un ruiseñor que cantaba francamente raro para ser uno, los interrumpió.

Volvieron con los guardias, sin decir nada; sin embargo, esa fue una nueva etapa en su relación.

Las cosas continuaban bien. Crowley y Aziraphale eran uno al momento de tomar decisiones importantes. Pero ahora era Zira quién lo asustaba sorprendiéndolo en los pasillos o detrás de las cortinas. Y era quién tomaba la iniciativa de bailar a solas, o de simplemente besarlo en el recodo de algún pasillo hasta que sus labios se sentían amortiguados e hinchados.

Se besaban en los establos, en los pasillos, en la cocina del palacio, en el bosque y en el jardín de la reina; en las habitaciones y en cada sitio que tenían ganas de hacerlo. Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes y las manos descendieron, y los labios se deslizaron por las mandíbulas ajenas hacia el cuello. Aziraphale descubrió que Crowley hacía un ruido divertido cuando le mordía la oreja, y que su risa cuando estaba excitado era más aguda.

Por eso odió escuchar esa risa. Su risa. En el salón de baile cuando se suponía que Crowley debía estar recibiendo clases con ese músico idiota, y no coqueteando con él.

Pero Crowley se sentía feliz aprendiendo.

En especial por Fred. Freddie. Como le gustaba que le dijeran. Era el bardo de la corte, el músico más impresionante que Crowley había conocido, y conocía a muchos. Su música era diferente, un poco estrepitosa para el gusto de la reina, pero alegre. Y su forma de bailar… bueno, el pelirrojo aun no le podía seguir el paso, pero estaba aprendiendo.

Eran pasos de los bailes propios de los infernales. Baile de adultos, como lo llamaban algunos celestiales. Porque los cuerpos iban muy pegados, y las insinuaciones a pecar eran evidentes en el movimiento hasta de los dedos.

Aziraphale a veces tenía que asistir a sus reuniones o cabalgatas solo, porque Crowley tenía que quedarse con el maestro de baile. Pero el eco de la risa de su esposo lo hacía retorcerse. Crowley le aseguraba que Freddie era muy profesional, pero a Zira no le daba buena espina. Para nada.

Con el paso del tiempo Crowley mejoraba, hasta que finalmente pudo moverse con soltura al momento de dar una especia de salto y dejar deslizar una de sus piernas alrededor de las de Freddie, para inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás tomado por la cintura por el maestro.

-Eres magnífico, tan flexible. Tan… ya veo porque hablan del talento natural de los infernales –comentó Ferddie al terminar la clase. Crowley generalmente vestía túnica. Le gustaban sus túnicas pero en ese momento traía pantalones y una camisa holgada y larga que le llegaba sobre las rodillas.

-Gracias, supongo que lo heredé de mi madre. Es buena bailando –sonrió Anthony. Se había vuelto muy amigo de su maestro, por lo que le arrojó un almohadón que había por allí para sentarse y este lo esquivó.

-Pero claro, aun sigues siendo un demonio malvado –agregó éste, con su bigote moviéndose con cada palabra.

-No lo soy –el pelirrojo volteó pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando descubrió a Freddie peligrosamente cerca. Casi choca con él-. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas –Freddie le tomó por el hombro

Crowley debía admitir que había considerado involucrarse con Freddie cuando Aziraphale aún estaba distante, pero ahora… ni loco. Amaba a su esposo, lo amaba mil veces más que antes aun si éste jamás le había dicho que le correspondiese, pero se lo demostraba.

-Yo… creo que debo irme. Es hora de…

-¿De qué, Anthony?

-De… quiero… ya sabes… -pero antes de que se de cuenta Freddie lo tomó por la mejilla y lo besó. Pero desvió el rostro lo justo para que los labios y el bigote cosquilleante ajeno se posara sobre su mejilla.

Freddie entendió la negativa y se apartó despacio, no dijo nada, pero le guiñó un ojo. Crowley suspiró y volteó a ver a la puerta. No supo desde cuándo pero allí estaba Aziraphale, furioso como un perro con rabia, mirando a Crowley con incredulidad y a Ferddie como si deseara matarlo allí mismo. En lugar de ello salió de allí dando un portazo.

Crowley se reprendió a si mismo por sentirse bien al saber que puso celoso a su esposo. Y trató de hablar con él todo el día, pero Aziraphale salió a cabalgar hasta el anochecer.

Las estrellas fueron asomados en el manto de la noche cuando Crowley terminó de darse un baño y se colocó una sedosa túnica traslúcida para metros a la cama. Aunque se sentó su tiempo para sentarse en el diván de la ventana, con las rodillas contra el pecho, observando a la puerta este del palacio, esperando que Aziraphale volviese. Le preocupaba a pesar de que no era la primera noche que pasaba fuera.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo**

**7**

"**Nuestra Primera Noche"**

Alguien golpeó la puerta, sacándolo de sus ideas paranoicas. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir. Seguramente Aziraphale había llegado mientras él se bañaba o por otra de las puertas del palacio porque allí estaba, en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, todo empapado por la lluvia, con los cabellos rizados hechos un desastre y sus ojos azules dilatados por la oscuridad.

-Aziraphale…

-Quiero que me digas algo –lo interrumpió el celestial dando un paso al frente pero deteniéndose en una manera de preguntar si podía pasar. Crowley se hizo un lado, y el rubio avanzó hacia la chimenea. El aliento le tembló al de ojos dorados-. ¿Me has perdonado?

-¿Porqué? No me has hecho nada… -Crowley lo siguió, sentándose a su lado en el sofá de madera.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Fui el bastardo más grande cuando recién nos casamos y todo porque no quise ver que Oscar era… sólo me estaba utilizando.

-Eso ya es pasado –las manos de Crowley se posaron en sus hombros, dándole un ligero masaje y sintiéndolo tenso.

-¡Hasta te golpee, maldición! –gritó Aziraphale, Crowley se encogió un poco.

-Vamos… yo te golpee primero y… ¿desde cuándo maldices? –rio tratando de llevarlo todo a broma para relajar el ambiente. Los ojos azules de Aziraphale volvieron al fuego.

-Desde que vi a ese idiota queriéndote besar –Crowley casi se atraganta con el aire al escucharlo decir aquello-. Freddie. Ferd… el tipo de la música y los pasos calientes.

Crowley rio, rio retorciéndose en el regazo de un Aziraphale rígido que parecía más molesto. Luego saltó y terminó sentado al pie de la cama aun dando una que otra carcajada.

-¿pasos calientes? ¡Dios! Ya quiero que estemos casados un año para que vayas a mi reino. Todo te parecerá tan… pecaminoso.

-Querido –dijo en tono de advertencia, el celestial-. Cállate.

-¡Oh, ángel! ¡Estás tan celoso! –exclamó tumbándose boca arriba y mirando el dosel-. Tan celoso.

Sintió el colchón hundirse ante el peso ajeno y ladeó la cabeza, Aziraphale estaba a su lado, recostado.

-No lo estoy –susurró bajito acariciándole la mejilla, donde le había besado Freddie como tratando de que su piel olvidara aquel contacto.

-Lo estas, ángel.

-Dime… ¿debo estarlo? –preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, no una verbal, porque Crowley lo besó y las velas de la habitación al igual que la chimenea titilaron.

El beso fue profundo, mucho más que cualquiera anterior, y las manos de Aziraphale cobraron vida propia al ir a parar a la cintura ajena mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre Crowley para profundizar el contacto de sus labios.

Pero de nada sirvió, el contacto se rompió y los besos descendieron a su cuello. Las caderas del rubio se acomodaron entre las piernas ajenas que se abrieron para recibirlo. La cama crujió; y Crowley soltó un ruidito feliz y agudo cuando las manos de Aziraphale arrugaron su camisón en busca de acariciar sus muslos, sus caderas, y finalmente… su trasero, apretándolo.

Las manos aun inexpertas del pelirrojo, cuya cabellera estaba desperdigada por el almohadas blancas, desabotonaron la camisa empapada de Aziraphale, y su cinturón. Las botas ya se las había quitado al llegar, así que los pantalones no tardaron en sufrir el mismo destino.

Las sabanas se arrugaron, bajo sus cuerpos, y las velas se terminaron entre caricias, mordidas, y geminos, dejándolos a solas con la iluminación tenue de la leña de la chimenea. Las caderas de Aziraphale se movieron y el bulto en su ropa interior rozó la excitada entrepierna de Crowley quién arqueó la espalda buscando más contacto.

Una mano fría y angelical tomó su miembro, acariciándolo, y los dedos de los pies del pelirrojo se apretaron.

-Oh… Satán …-soltó.

-No. No…Aziraphale. Soy tu esposo… Aziraphale –lo empezó a masturbar aun ritmo lento y tortuoso.

-ángel –suspiró Crowley.

Su camisón terminó rasgado a un lado de la cama, y la ropa interior de Aziraphale de algún modo llegó a la cabecera que se movía rítmicamente mientras un dedo lubricado se deslizó dentro de la entrada estrecha del pelirrojo. Sus piernas se apretaron más alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

-espera… espera… -murmuró, y esta vez Aziraphale esperó, hasta que Crowley empezó a moverse a su ritmo, y él aumentó otro dedo.

Fue despacio, todo muy lento, y húmedo y caluroso; pero cuando tres dedos se curvaron hacia arriba Crowley chilló. Lo hizo retorciéndose, con las caderas moviéndose en espasmos involuntarios y sus manos clavándose como garras en la espalda de Aziraphale. Se había corrido, tan fuerte y bueno que su eyaculación estaba por todo el pecho de su esposo.

-maldición… maldición eso a sido…

Pero no terminó de decir qué había sido porque pronto Aziraphale retiró los dedos y estuvo alieneando su erección, presionando, despacio. Gimiendo bajo, el único nombre que Crowley había querido escuchar en esos labios que tanto amaba.

-Anthony… ohh.. tan apretado… Crowley… ah… Crowley eres maravilloso.

Las embestidas iniciaron, en círculos, y el pelirrojo lo agradecido porque se sentía imposiblemente estirado con la polla de Aziraphale hasta donde su cuerpo soportó tenerlo sin sentir dolor, y aun así sabía que quedaban un par de pulgadas.

-ahhh… ahhhh ahhh- cada penetración era un gemido y cada que rozaba su próstata era… como si dispararan una ola de placer por sus piernas, su pecho, y sus caderas chisporroteándole por toda la piel.

Se corrió otra vez. Aziraphale lo besó mientras lo hacía para comerse sus soniditos, y luego volvió a moverse, sudoroso, empapado pero determinado a llevarlo al cielo.

-¿Otro? –ofreció, pero Crowley supo que no era una oferta cuando negó con la cabeza, seguro de que no podría correrse otra vez; pero Aziraphale lo penetró hasta el fondo y continuó. Esta vez le erección del de ojos azules encajó perfectamente en el trasero dilatado del infernal.

Se arqueó, se retorció se sonrojó y perdió la conciencia o al menos el sentido de la realidad en dos orgasmos casi consecutivos. Necesitaba agua, pero en lugar de ello bebió de los labios de Aziraphale, sintiendo como se venía en su interior, tibio y profundo.

Tras bajar de la nube del quinto orgasmo sus piernas temblaban y sentía su cuerpo totalmente amortiguado.

-¿Qué te gustaría? –entonces escuchó la pregunta que Aziraphale le hacía al oído.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que los infernales generalmente son más… no binarios. Los celestiales somos un poco más… selectivos en ese aspecto… pero ¿Qué te gustaría? Este es el cuerpo que elegiste o que te obligaron a elegir para gustarme –aun le besaba los pezones, y el cuello y Crowley se dejó llevar y de pronto su cuerpo había cambiado.

Ya no era lo que los humanos hubieran llamado, totalmente masculino. Era él. Pero allí abajo, ya no tenía un miembro hinchado y curvado, sino solo algo de vello rojizo. Aziraphale le acarició las piernas, abriéndoselas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó colocándose sobre sus codos al ver a donde se dirigía Aziraphale-. ¿Qué estás…ohhhh…ahhhh!

Terminó de vuelta en las almohadas, retorciéndose, pero esta vez con el rostro de Aziraphale hundido entre los labios de su vagina, lamiendo lo húmedo que estaba, paseando la lengua por su clítoris, básicamente haciéndole contar los orgasmos. Si, sólo entonces Crowley descubrió que de esa manera podía ser tan multiorgásmico como cualquier mujer.

Aziraphale al parecer se recuperaba rápido, y pronto estuvo de vuelta dentro suyo, embistiendo, sujetándole las muñecas en la almohada. Follándolo tan bien y repitiéndole que lo amaba. Lo amaba, lo amaba.


End file.
